


It's only Me

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the thrill of it</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's only Me

He said it was for the thrill of it and it was. The rush the adrenaline as the cars raced along the track, banking on curves, and the sudden drop that put your heart in your throat after the slow climb. It was about the thrill but it was more. It was also about how he could lose himself. He could forget about the cases and the innocent victims. He could forget about the fact he was going to lose his hearing. Sitting in the car, nothing matter but the clacking of the car on the rails and the fact it was only him.


End file.
